Chaos of the Heart
by Swift178
Summary: Everything is getting on top of him. Cosmo's dead, he fears Tails hates him, and he still has to tell that one special person how much she means to him. When it becomes too much, that special person is there [SonicxAmy]


_**Disclaimer:** Sonic and Amy don't belong to me… actually, none of the characters belong to me. They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team. _

**Chaos of the Heart**

Nightfall; nobody seemed to be awake at this late hour. The air held a solemn, mourning silence, and even thinking seemed to become an intensely hard thing to do. The lost member of their crew hit everybody hard. Cosmo's death… it haunted everybody.

Sonic the Hedgehog never really thought of himself in any way vulnerable. Yes, he had a sort of naivety settled into his mind, telling him that he was different, special, and almost invincible. But seeing the life of a friend of his get snatched away from her cruelly in front of his very eyes led him to start thinking otherwise. Maybe he was just an ordinary hedgehog with slightly enhanced abilities after all…

He couldn't bear to stay in bed. It was almost as if fleas were dancing through his fur, and his mind continuously leapt through hoops. He couldn't stay in bed. Giving into his urges, he sighed in frustration as he threw his bed covers aside and limped out of the room. He wished he hadn't spent so much time lying there in such an awkward position, as the feeling of pins and needles spread through his left foot. Limping towards the nearest kitchen, of which the Typhoon had three, one of which was destroyed when Dark Oak attacked, Sonic found the blood flow begin to return to normal, and his foot felt relatively normal again in no time.

He stretched his hand towards the cupboard hanging off the wall, opened the door, and pulled out a glass. The hedgehog no doubt had an incredibly dry throat, though he was contemplating that possibly it wasn't due to thirst; he suspected that guilt was involved.

'_What do I have to feel guilty for?'_ Sonic found himself wondering, _'I tried my best to save Cosmo, that's the best they could all hope for, isn't it?' _

Regardless of the reason why his mouth felt dry, the hedgehog nevertheless filled the glass with plain water and downed it in one go. He slammed the glass down onto the kitchen side, sighing once more. A feeling stabbed at him constantly, one he easily identified as guilt. He wondered if things would have worked out better if he had at least given Tails a comforting hug while he cried over the death of the girl he loved.

'_Hardly, Tails probably wouldn't have stopped crying anyway…' _the blue hedgehog thought to himself miserably.

It was hard to believe how much the gang had all grown since they had returned from Chris' world… no, since before that. Tails was always cheerful, and never had to worry as much before Cosmo came along. Not that anyone could blame her, she didn't force Tails to fall in love with her, he just did and that was something nobody could change. Sonic wrinkled his nose in disgust; love was sickening. It could mess up people's emotions; hurt them with a much worse pain than anything physical such as being punched in the face.

And the little fact that Sonic was beginning to worry that he might be in love did not help.

He had never seen her as girlfriend material before that fateful day on Chris' planet. Truth be told, before then he saw her as nothing more than a nuisance who only followed and claimed to 'love' him because he saved her life so many times. But now Sonic wondered if he had only been lying to himself in that she supposedly only held nothing but hero's worship for him. Because since the day she presented him that bracelet, he had begun seeing her in a somewhat different way.

She was no doubt cute to the eyes of any ordinary passers-by. But to Sonic, she was an absolute beauty. As far as he was concerned, all the other good-looking girls such as Rouge were no competition. There was no doubt about it. Amy Rose had won his heart with her courage, positive nature, and determination. The only problem with Sonic was… he wouldn't admit to it, at least not out loud, especially not to her.

"Love sucks," Sonic muttered vaguely, refilling his glass.

"Agreed."

Sonic whipped around and caught sight of an echidna with rough red fur, strong-willed violet eyes and dreadlocks that hung around his waist. On his chest was the shape of a lop-sided moon, which was a pure white colour under normal circumstances. But these circumstances were different, and it was now a dirty grey.

Knuckles walked up next to Sonic, giving him a tired glance before grabbing another glass and filling it with water, "It has its good moments though."

Sonic merely threw Knuckles a disgusted look as the echidna began to gulp down his water, "Yeah, before it messes you up like it did with Tails and Cosmo."

"Cosmo had a destiny to fulfil," Knuckles told him after swallowing his mouthful of drink, "There was nothing anyone could do, especially not after she merged herself with Dark Oak."

Sonic sighed to himself, "I miss the good old days… love was something disgusting to all of us back then… well maybe not to Amy but still…"

"Whatever you say," Knuckles muttered, "I admit it's annoying when Rouge hits on me, but…"

Sonic smirked, noticing the echidna was going incredibly red in the cheeks, almost matching his fur colour, "But you gotta admit you like her…"

"She's cool… when she's not annoying me," Knuckles joked in reply, leading the two males to chuckle to themselves. A long silence followed though, and it led the two to become quite uncomfortable.

"Have you spoken to Tails yet?" Knuckles asked, tired of the deafening silence and in need for conversation. He was as upset about Cosmo's death as Tails was; he always saw Cosmo as a younger sister to him in some ways, and he admired how she had stuck up for him that one time when he got tricked.

Sonic nodded, choosing his words carefully, "Yeah… I gave him the only thing I could find that seemed like a part of Cosmo… it'd probably be better off with him; he was closer to her than the rest of us."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"He lost it; burst into tears, walked up to me, punched me in the stomach a couple of times, crying about his promise to Cosmo and how it's broken because of her death. I _wanted _to hug him and tell him it would all be alright, but… it wouldn't have stopped him from crying…" Sonic told him, his voice barely above a whisper. The hedgehog found himself looking at the floor, staring at his feet.

"He's grieving Sonic," Knuckles replied, "It's expected. He loved that girl more than anybody else and to have her snatched away from him in such a cruel way… it's going to take a long time for him to get back to being anywhere near normal."

"But I could have saved her Knuckles. I'm sure I could have…" Sonic argued silently, looking almost helpless.

Knuckles felt almost sympathetic for his friendly rival. He placed a hand on his shoulder, getting Sonic to look at him, "You're not invincible Sonic, no matter how strong you are. You can't do everything. Considering the situation, the chances that you and Shadow would have saved her seemed incredibly slim. But you tried Sonic. That's what matters."

Sonic nodded, "Maybe…"

"And besides," Knuckles continued, "We have other things to think about, like getting home for a start. Rouge and I had a chat and… well, in light of all that has happened, I don't want to think of anything bad happening to either of us and having her not know how I really feel about her…"

"So…" Sonic tried to work out what Knuckles has said in an easier way. He was one of those many people who preferred things to be explained to him as simply as possible, "Does that mean that you and Rouge are an item?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Sort of. She's still coming around to the idea but we might if she agrees… anyway, what about you and Amy?"

Sonic raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What _about _me and Amy?"

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Knuckles asked in an almost urgent tone.

"No, I didn't exactly have a lot of time after we left the forestation," the hedgehog replied in an offhand voice, his arms folded across his chest. They had landed on the topic Sonic felt most uneasy about; Amy and his relationship with her.

"Well, don't you think you'd better?" Knuckles questioned him. Sonic felt like a small child. It was almost insulting for him to be told what to do by somebody only a year older than him.

"There's _no point_," Sonic told him fiercely, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, "There is nothing going on between me and Amy Rose and there never will be!"

"Oh yes, that's why you're blushing, and that's also why you didn't want Dark Oak to hurt her and it's also why you spent a lot of time staring at her throughout the entire journey!" Knuckles chuckled silently.

A growl erupted in Sonic's throat, and the glare he threw Knuckles was dirty, suggesting that he might punch him at any second, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think I do," Knuckles said darkly, "I'm not as stupid as people see me."

"Are you completely sure about that?" the blue hedgehog asked him, a weak smirk finding it's way onto his handsome features. The red echidna cracked his knuckles, in which Sonic began to bear a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Shut up or else I'll make sure to disembowel you nice and slowly until you have no guts left," Knuckles threatened, his fists rubbing together in a slightly scary way. Sonic nodded quickly, making sure to shove an apology in, "Now be honest with me, hedgehog. What do you think of Amy?"

Sonic shrugged, deciding on some slight honesty, "She's cool… when she's not annoying me."

"Do you… like her?" Knuckles queried.

Sonic threw Knuckles a look which suggested it was obvious, "Of course I do… she's my friend isn't she?"

Knuckles smacked his head in frustration, "You know what I mean!"

"I don't, I swear," Sonic looked at Knuckles in confusion. The echidna cracked his knuckles again in irritation. Sonic really was beginning to get on his nerves…

"Yes you do. Stop playing dumb with me hedgehog."

Sonic grumbled in a sulky manner. He knew exactly what Knuckles was speaking about, and it was one subject the blue hedgehog found himself touchy on… his feelings for Amy. It was more embarrassing than talking about Amy herself, "Sort of."

Knuckles was already tired and his mood wasn't to be pushed, yet Sonic seemed to be taking great pleasure in pressing all of his buttons tonight, "What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"Yeah, I sort of like her," the blue hedgehog grumbled, his arms folded, and his eyes on his feet. His cheeks had started to go a faint shade of pink, "Happy now?"

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," the echidna exclaimed quietly, "Well, don't you think you'd better talk to her?"

Sonic shrugged, feeling that he had said far too much. The fact that he liked Amy was supposed to be a secret only for him to access, but now Knuckles knew. Nevertheless, Sonic wasn't in a good mood anyway, due to the fact that everything seemed to be catching up with him; Cosmo's death, Tails' grief, Amy… Knuckles noticed no response from his friendly rival and sighed, "Look, Amy's not here, and I _promise _I won't laugh, okay?"

"Amy's next door…" Sonic mumbled, pointing towards the door. He had only just remembered that scrap of information. Since Amy's original room had been destroyed during the battle against Dark Oak, she had been moved to the room next door to this very kitchen.

"She won't hear; she's probably sound asleep," Knuckles assured. Sonic sighed in defeat. Knuckles had won; time to tell all.

"Yes, I like her, okay?" Sonic snapped, his mood turning from embarrassed to irritated in the space of a second, "I admit it. I have done for a long time. But I won't go out with her, not now, probably not ever."

Knuckles blinked; he had never before seen this side to Sonic the Hedgehog; the embarrassed side that he never let anyone see, "Why not?"

"I have my reasons," Sonic muttered darkly.

"Care to share?"

Sonic glared at his echidna friend before sighing in defeat, "Knuckles… you saw what happened out there today… before Cosmo died I mean. When Dark Oak said he was going to kill me, I couldn't risk letting him kill Amy too."

"So you threw her to safety…" Knuckles trailed off, remembering the events clear in his mind.

Sonic nodded, "So many times Amy has been captured; so many times I've had to rescue her. It's been like that for a while, pretty much since we first met. Ever since the first time I saved her, she's been madly in love with me and tailing me like a puppy dog."

Knuckles nodded to show that he was paying attention. Sonic saw this as a chance to continue, "I never really thought she was in love with me at all, you know. I thought it was some… hero's worship thing she had for me, nothing serious. But… she gave me something special a while back, and I sort of started liking her since then. I don't know why, and I don't know how. But I just did."

"So… you still haven't answered the question. Why wouldn't you go out with Amy?" Knuckles pressed him.

Sonic sighed and continued, "Every time she got kidnapped or hurt after I started liking her, I felt pain; really horrible pain. I found myself panicking every time she got taken away by Eggman or if she had her life put in danger… if anything happens to Amy, it's my fault. _I'm_ the one who often leads her to be in danger, because _I'm_ the one she's in love with. She only ever got kidnapped before just because she was my friend and seemed the most vulnerable… if she and I started going out, don't you think it would be just in Eggman's nature to use her to get to me?"

Knuckles nodded. He could see where Sonic was coming from with his concern, "I see. Eggman would probably use Amy to hurt you, yes…"

"Then there are other things… like our ages… and my reputation… and what if I'm not good enough for her?" Sonic seemed to have changed his tune again. He seemed more emotional now than he had ever appeared to be on previous occasions. Sonic wasn't the type to show his feelings; he would always bottle them up and get on with things. He probably felt showing his feelings would make him seem weak. If anything, the red echidna was glad his friend was finally getting everything off of his chest.

Knuckles sighed, attempting to comfort the blue hedgehog, "What's wrong with your ages? And what _about _your reputation?"

"Three years age difference, in case you can't count," Knuckles glared at Sonic, but the hedgehog couldn't tell and steamed on, "And if you know me, then you'll know that I'm not the type to go for girls in that way at all."

"Damn it, Sonic. Wow, _three years_, that's really a huge age gap!" Knuckles replied in a dramatic tone, "Vector likes Cream's mother, and their age gap is _a lot_ bigger than three years."

"Yeah I suppose, but she'll probably be happier with someone her own age…" Sonic mumbled.

"I doubt it," Knuckles said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I know Amy, and she would never be happy with anybody other than you mate. Listen; she wouldn't ever be interested in any other guy because she's made her choice. She chose you."

"But my rep…" Sonic began before Knuckles cut him off, "A reputation isn't something to hide behind Sonic. If you let a _reputation _take over your life, then expect to live a very dull, emotionless life."

Sonic was at a dead end with no way to turn out of it. Knuckles had easily countered his feeble arguments, all but one. Just as Sonic was about to mention this, Knuckles began speaking again, "And as for Eggman… can't you respect Amy enough to let her make her own decisions? I doubt she'll ever stop following you, and I doubt she won't ever give up until she makes you hers. Just do us all a favour and get it over and done with."

"But what if…" Sonic began again, about to bring in another feeble reason, but Knuckles spoke straight over him, "Don't live under the influences of 'what if'. What if it never happens? What if you're merely worrying about nothing? I know you Sonic. You have never failed to keep that girl safe. And I have a strange feeling telling me you never will fail to keep her safe."

Sonic had clearly run out of arguments. He sighed and leaned against the stove, finishing his second drink and running his hands through his long quills, "What do I do?"

"Well… talk to her," Knuckles told him, lifting his glass again, "See what comes out of it."

Sonic nodded, walking over to put his glass in the dish washer, but accidentally tripped on some stray water on the floor. The glass smashed, and Sonic gritted his teeth as blood began to pour out of his hand. Knuckles rushed down to see to him, "Are you alright?"

"Damn that hurts!" Sonic cursed as Knuckles pushed aside Sonic's fine hand to see the wounded one. The cut seemed fairly deep from what it looked like and Sonic had already started going pale in the face.

"I'll go get Amy!" Knuckles told him quickly, getting to his feet, "It looks like you're going into shock."

"I've only cut myself," Sonic grumbled, "I'm not going into shock."

"Yes, that's why your skin is going pale…"

Sonic blinked. That voice wasn't Knuckles. He knew that voice. He could feel his heart rate speed up to a rapid pace as he saw the glimmering pink figure in deep pink pyjamas approach him. Sure enough he could feel Amy Rose leaning down next to him, inspecting the wound, so close that Sonic could probably count her eyelashes, "Deep cut, and yes, it seems like you _are _going into shock. You're all clammy and pale… Knuckles, could you go get a thermal blanket?"

The red echidna nodded quickly and was out of the door in a shot. He returned rather quickly with a thermal blanket he had found in one of the spare rooms. After that he smirked and left the room, "I'll leave you two alone then…"

Amy had brought down the first aid kit, and in no time worked at bandaging Sonic's cut, wrapping it so tightly around the hedgehog's arm that he ended up yelping and swearing a lot more than would have been expected. Finally, she tied the end up and patted the wound, making sure Sonic was settled under the blanket. The blue hedgehog looked at her in confusion, "What's with the blanket?"

"A cut as deep as that can very easily lead anyone to go into shock. The symptoms were pretty easy to tell, and the best thing you can do for someone who has gone into shock is to keep them warm," the pink hedgehog explained.

Sonic blinked, "How do you know all of this stuff?"

"Ella not only taught me how to cook well," Amy grinned, "She also taught me some general first aid."

Sonic nodded dumbly, a long silence following that left him more uncomfortable when in Amy's presence than when in the presence of Knuckles. Amy eventually got up and went to the stove, putting on the microwave and sticking something that looked like curry inside. After setting the time on it, she slumped back down next to Sonic, "Fancy any curry?"

Sonic looked at Amy in questioning, "What flavour?"

"Chicken," Amy told him, leaning back against the stove, watching Sonic intently.

Sonic sighed at Amy's curious behaviour, "Relax Amy, I'm not going to die from a small cut."

Amy swallowed, obviously trying to stop herself from crying, though the reason why she would want to cry was unknown to Sonic, "It wasn't small at all… it was a pretty big one."

"Yeah well… I'm not going to die from it, am I?" Sonic asked her again. Amy shuddered, before nodding slowly in agreement, "I guess not…"

"So I don't need this blanket," Sonic exclaimed stubbornly, moving to pull it off of him with his fine hand. Amy, however, pulled it back over him.

"Believe it or not, shock can possibly be fatal," she told him. It was then that Sonic noticed something he hadn't saw previously… her eyes were watering, and she looked genuinely worried. Sonic sighed at that, and let the blanket be wrapped around him, "Fine…"

Another silence followed. A loud beep was what caused the two hedgehogs to jump after about five minutes of merely sitting in each other's company quietly. Amy leapt up and pulled out a large hot chicken curry, settled it on the side and looked at Sonic in questioning, "Do you want any curry or not? I think it's a bit too big for me to eat all by myself… I never bargained on the size."

Sonic nodded dumbly, allowing Amy to grab two spoons, handing one to the blue hedgehog settled next to her, before setting the curry on her lap. Amy scooped up a bit of chicken with her cutlery and ate it hungrily, releasing a small gasp afterward. She never bargained on it being that hot either. Sonic hadn't even moved to take any of the delicious looking food. He found himself far too entranced by the lovely girl sitting next to him to even remember she had offered him food. It was only until Amy began waving her hand in front of his face that the blue hedgehog snapped back into focus and dug in to the curry they shared, not even objecting to the fact that the food hadn't been separated, thus leaving them to eat off of the same plate. Every now and then, Sonic found himself stealing small glances at Amy, who looked slightly more depressed in the darkened room. Sighing, the blue hedgehog decided to speak, "Are you alright Amy? You look a little upset…"

Amy sighed, trying to force herself not to cry, "I feel more than a little upset."

Sonic gulped, not knowing what was causing him to ask, "Wanna talk about it?"

Amy released slow breaths, clearly trying to think of the right way of wording it. It looked quite hard from where Sonic was sitting but he had a vague idea of why she might be upset, "Its Cosmo isn't it?"

Amy looked at Sonic, digesting his words before nodding solemnly, "Why did she have to do it, Sonic? She knew how much Tails loved her… how much we all love her…"

Sonic sighed. He himself wished he knew what led to Cosmo making the heartbreaking decision to sacrifice herself, but any possible answers had been well and truly erased from his mind. He tried his hardest to think of a comforting thing to say, "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"I miss her already…" the pink hedgehog replied dully, sounding incredibly close to tears. Sonic looked away; he had never been able to bear even thinking about Amy being upset, the fact that she was right in front of him and upset caused the cerulean speedster's heart to wrench painfully.

"I tried to save her," Sonic could feel a lump growing larger in his throat and his own eyes welling up with tears. Great, he was upset now. He tried to force his own tears back; he couldn't let Amy see him crying, not now, not ever. Otherwise the brave hero she had always managed to see in him would break down to reveal an ordinary dull hedgehog, no different from all the others out there.

"I know you did…" Amy smiled weakly, allowing one of her hands to slowly wander onto his and stroke it gently in a comforting way, "You tried and we all are extremely grateful for it…"

"Tails isn't," Sonic mumbled slowly, remembering his young friend punching him and yelling painfully, "He hates me."

"Sonic, he's–" Amy began but Sonic had already finished the sentence off, "Grieving, yeah, I know. It doesn't make me feel any better about failing him though."

"You didn't _fail _him!" Amy exclaimed in shock, looking like she wanted to grab her future boyfriend's shoulders and shake him viciously, "You _would've _failed him if you didn't try but you did!"

"Amy, you never heard him yelling at me," Sonic told her darkly and quietly, "He said I didn't try hard enough to save her."

"He said _what?_" Amy gawked, an almost infuriated expression on her face, "He may be grieving, but he has no right to say things like that! You tried the hardest you could!"

"I know but…" Sonic trailed off. More than anything, he wished he could be alone to sort out his emotions, but that seemed out of the question. Amy didn't seem likely to leave him be, she seemed to want to keep an eye on him. Sonic sniffed quietly, wishing that Amy was next door, lying in her own bed asleep, instead of here, witnessing him getting upset and worked up.

He never expected what happened next. He could feel Amy wrap her arms around him tightly and pull him closer to her, laying his head in her lap and stroking his quills gently, "Stop trying to keep everything inside all the time Sonic… let it out."

So he cried. For the first time in the blue hedgehog's life, he had cried in front of Amy Rose. There was no way he could stop the tears once they had started falling, and there was no way he could stop the sniffles and sobs escaping his throat. Sonic buried his head in her stomach, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at her in the face, and wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to be separated from her for even a second. The big hero he felt he was inside was quickly replaced by a little child in need of guidance. Being one to operate alone on most occasions, Sonic didn't like the fact that he needed someone to guide him and help him. Sonic never showed his emotions to anyone before, yet here he was, bawling his eyes out in front of Amy.

"Sorry…" Sonic sniffed after he had spent five straight minutes simply sobbing into Amy's stomach, "I bet you think I'm a right wimp now…"

The male hedgehog expected Amy to simply agree with what he said, push him off and tell him she wasn't in love with him anymore, so he received a bit of a shock when Amy simply kissed him on the forehead and pulled him closer to her, "No. You're a being like any other, with feelings like any other. I'm glad you got it off your chest instead of bottling it up inside like you usually do."

"But I'm a hero…" Sonic tried to hold back a sob, "And heroes don't fail…"

"Not all the time they succeed Sonic!" Amy told him, feeling her own eyes welling up with tears, "Sometimes they can't keep someone safe, no matter how hard they try!"

"Which is why…" Sonic gulped back the lump in his throat, "Which is why we can never be together."

Amy blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Amy, what if I can't keep you safe from harm?" Sonic asked, his emerald eyes hesitating to meet the pink hedgehog's jade ones, "What if you get hurt because of me one day?"

"I… I don't understand…" the pink hedgehog mumbled. Sonic pulled away from her warm hug a little, shifting about to get comfortable without being too close to her.

"Amy, today has made me realize that heroes don't always have the power to succeed. What if I fail to protect you?" Sonic asked again, cuddling his legs. Nobody had ever seen him like this before, and it shamed the royal blue hedgehog to no ends. He looked away, an almost depressed sigh escaping his lips.

He felt a soft tickle under his chin, which forced a small chuckle out of him, and then he found Amy's hand steering his head until he could see the perfect view of her eyes. They looked so sincere, so beautiful; he certainly didn't deserve the lovely person who had them, "That will never happen, Sonic."

"But what if…" Sonic began, before one of Amy's delicate fingers placed itself onto his lips, ceasing his sentence, "I know you won't let me down ever. I know how it feels Sonic. When you got taken away from me by the Meterex… I thought my heart had ripped in two, you know?"

Sonic said nothing, so Amy saw this as a chance to continue, "But I would never give in. I knew you were out there somewhere and I told myself that I would save you even if it meant the death of me. I love you so much that I would give my life for you. Do you understand what that's like?"

Sonic nodded, "Yes I… I do understand."

"I trust you with my life Sonic… please don't put yourself down because of Cosmo's death. She would have wanted us all to carry on. Tails will get over her and move on. We all will." Amy whispered into his ear.

"I hope so," Sonic whispered back, feeling himself get pulled into another hug. He rested his head on Amy's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tightly, not wanting to be apart from her for a second longer. He began thinking about what Knuckles had said earlier for some reason about how he may never have another chance to tell her how he felt. Sonic gulped, realizing that if there was a time to tell Amy Rose of his feelings, it would be now.

He pulled away from the hug a little, looking at the floor nervously, "Amy I… have something to tell you."

"What?" the pink hedgehog looked at him curiously, making Sonic feel even more nervous. At the moment, he almost wished the floor would open up and swallow him; at least then he wouldn't be sitting here, about to tell Amy he liked her.

"You see, I… I've always considered you a good friend to me and, you know I never really thought your feelings for me was real love before, because of how you'd hug me to death and everything and…" Sonic mumbled, actually speaking quite quickly, so he tried to slow his breathing down, though nothing could stop his heart from pounding. The blue hedgehog was aware he was starting to smell funny, probably due to the fact that he was beginning to sweat out of nervousness, "You gave me that bracelet and it all changed for me… you… you're not as bad as I thought you were and… I just wanted to say-"

Before Sonic knew it, he could no longer speak, for Amy's lips had somehow found their way onto his own. His back tingled, his fur standing on end, but out of fear. He could taste a sweet, mingling taste and almost felt even more saddened when she pulled away reluctantly, giving him a not-so-rare smile, "You don't have to say anymore, Sonic. I already know."

"You already know?" Sonic asked in confusion, scratching his head.

"You feel like your heart would tear in two if I'm in danger," Amy guessed, "And you feel warm when you're around me, am I right?"

Sonic nodded dumbly, "Nearly, but you missed out the part where my chest hurts all the time because my heart pounds so hard and loud whenever you're near and I find myself sweating even when it's not really that hot. Then there's the fact that I'm… kinda scared of it all."

It was Amy's turn to look at Sonic in confusion, "Why are you scared?"

"Because… I'm not the type of guy you can depend on to always be there for you and…" Sonic gulped, trying to find the motivation to continue; at the moment, all he seemed to want was to taste Amy's sweet lips again, "I've never done this kind of thing before either, so I'm bound to mess up and -"

"Guess what?" Amy asked, bringing him in closer towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and gazing into his eyes. At the moment Sonic was so close to her that he could smell her breath; unlike everyone else's breath which seemed to smell of cheese or meat, Amy's smelt of strawberries and roses for some strange reason, "I like you just the way you are."

"You do?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do…" Amy stroked Sonic's quills and pecked his cheek gently, "I could never like you any other way."

"Can we… um…" Sonic mumbled, his face turning a bright tomato red, "Can we… um… kiss?"

Amy laughed lightly, "You didn't need to ask, you could have just kissed me. But go right ahead."

Sonic felt embarrassed that he had to ask if he was allowed to kiss Amy. Being new to romance, he had no idea that people could just allow themselves to kiss without asking. He forced that embarrassment aside and leant forward, closing his eyes, feeling Amy's breath hot on his cheeks.

The sweet, tender kiss that followed felt like it would last a lifetime. Sonic knew at some point it would end, when they needed air or perhaps they would be interrupted by Knuckles or another of the crew on Blue Typhoon. But the several minutes of the two of them alone together would be more than enough for him.

He knew now. He didn't just like Amy. His heart told him that he was in love with her and he always was.

He never fully understood how he fell in love with Amy Rose. All he knew was that he did and he would no longer waste a second of it.

**A/N**

_Finally finished! I wrote this because I haven't written a Sonamy for a while now. I'm thinking of making a whole group of SonicxAmy one-shots.  
Another reason I wrote this was because I haven't seen a lot of Sonamy fics on the site lately; they're mainly ShadowxAmy fics. Don't get me wrong, I do like Shadamy and I do support them, but it's getting kind of dull seeing them everywhere I go. I kind of miss reading new Sonamy fics and the occasional Knuxamy.  
Thirdly, I wrote this because everywhere I look there seems to be more and more Sonamy haters instead of fans. I do respect the opinions of those who don't like Sonamy but when there are some of them shoving it in my face all the time, it really truly irritates me, nagging about how Sonic belongs with Sally or Blaze or whoever, it annoys me. This is to show everyone that no matter what they say or do, I will never stop supporting or writing about my favourite couple, even if the n00bs do something unforgiveable and sick.  
I feel kind of silly about how I started disliking SonicxBlaze and TailsxCream because of their fans. So I think it's kind of silly to let other people affect judgement on something now. I still don't like SonicxBlaze and TailsxCream, believe me, I tried and I couldn't get myself to like them again, but I don't think I'm going to let the fans affect my judgement from now on, or try not to let them. This fandom is probably one of the worst fandoms ever when it comes to respecting opinions. We can never get along, we always flame people who disagree with our opinion, we take couples far too seriously and we never really respect each other. Some days I feel like packing it in because of it all...  
I wrote this for the fans of Sonic and Amy out there, and I do hope they enjoyed it. Coming up next are some requests I promised to do for some friends; an EspioxOC, SonicxCosmo, TailsxCosmo and BigxVector I think. _

_Please review, but I'd appreciate it ifpeople do not flame me because it is really is a silly thing to do._


End file.
